3O DIAS PARA AMAR
by Chocopocky.time
Summary: Todo empezó con una apuesta y termino con lo que podría ser un romance? ( SPAMANO )


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ DE LA SERIE HETALIA 

**30 DIAS PARA AMAR**

_(Martes 16 Julio)_

**ANTONIO:**

Empezó con una estúpida apuesta.

-Tú no podrías hablar con el Gil-

-Claro que no kesesese, ese tipo no me cae.-

- Oh! Mon amour, no me digas que el awesome está siendo intimidado por un chico menor.-

-Por supuesto que no!-

-¿De qué hablan tíos?-

Llego con mi comida de la cafetería feliz de la vida, dos panes de melón, un cuernito, una oreja, dos panques, una dona, un bigote de chocolate y mi jugo de tomate, debía alimentarme apropiadamente ¿no?

-Del niño emo de allá-

Señala mi buen amigo Gilbert, a un chico sentado con audífonos, tenía la mirada perdida y se veía extremadamente solitario, expidiendo un  
>aura de "no te acerques o te corto en rodajas", su cabello era castaño como el chocolate y tenía un curioso rulo derecho.<p>

-¿Qué tiene? –

-Gil le tiene miedo-

Ríe elegantemente mi amigo el francés.

-¡QUE NO ES ASI! …. Además… tu nunca le has hablado tampoco.-

-No es mi tipo… me gustan más los chicos tiernos… aunque tiene cierta belleza-

-ugh…. Bueno kesesese… estoy más que seguro que incluso el simpático y tierno Toño le seria indiferente… -

- ¿eh? –

-sí, le mandaría a la mierda kesese –

-lo más seguro je je –

- ¿quieres ver? Incluso podría enamorar al chaval-

Sus comentarios me estaban cabreando, ¿Quién era ese tío? ¿Porque tanto escándalo? ¿Intentan subestimarme? Existen las personas difíciles en el mundo sí, pero eso no significa que no puedan ser amigables si les das cierto trato.

-¿Enamorarlo eh?... está bien, apostemos algo, tienes treinta días para enamorarlo, deberá confesarte su amor, Fra está de testigo, si pierdes besaras mi trasero KESESESE!-

-Está bien… pero si yo gano debes comprar mi desayuno por tres meses!-

-¡¿ME QUIERES DEJAR EN LA QUIEBRA?! -

Sonrió.

-Muy bien… igual dudo que ganes kesesese –

-Trato hecho-

Estrechamos la mano sonriéndonos maliciosos mientras Fra nos miraba suspirando.

-mon ami…. Con el amour no se juega –

Escuche al último decir algo, pero no le alcance a oír por completo. 

**LOVINO:**

-Hola! ¿Este lugar está ocupado? –

Alzo la vista lentamente y un chico ojiverde castaño me sonríe mientras se sienta a mi lado sin dejar le diga que no quiero estar con alguien  
>cerca, ruedo los ojos suspirando y me volteo dándole la espalda, por los audífonos apenas oigo el murmullo a mi alrededor, siento que toman mi hombro y me vuelvo extrañado quitándome un audífono.<p>

-Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández ¿tu cómo te llamas? –

-Largo… -

Digo de la manera más "amable" que puedo.

-¿Largo? Quién lo diría… no es un nombre muy común –

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!-

-¿eh?¿porque?-

Me levanto entonces y camino a los pasillos, demonios que no necesitaba a más gente estúpida riéndose de mí, suficiente ya tenía con los asquerosos brabucones.

-Fratello! –

Mi hermano se lanza encima de mí riendo como estúpido.

-ugh…-

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya desayunaste? -

-si… más o menos… un idiota se me acerco-

-¿Idiota?-

-Feliciano… vamos a la siguiente clase, Kiku dice que habrá un examen sorpresa… Guten Morgen Lovino-

-Agh!-

Odiaba a ese chico rubio de ojos azules, el típico estereotipo de pareja ideal, alto, fuerte y alimentado de esteroides, muchas andaban tras ese idiota, incluso no podía creer que mi hermano estuviera enamorado de esa cosa fea, aunque ese macho no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos de mi estúpido fratello. Voltee la mirada a Feliciano, estaba nervioso, tenía las mejillas rojas y parecía más torpe, me molestaba que se pusiera así… ¿por una persona? ¿en serio?

-E-entonces vamos Luddy… adiós fratello-

Se despide con un beso en mi mejilla y luego el alemán con una reverencia alejándose.

_(Miercoles 17 de Julio)_

De nuevo me encontré con la molestia de ayer.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? –

-…-

-Tal vez se largue si solo lo ignoro- pensaba mientras me iba a mi zona de tranquilidad, una sección de la escuela que solo pocos conocían,  
>tenía un bello jardín, verde, con un gran arbol de bellotas y aunque pareciera cursi, habían flores y mariposas, estar ahí me ponía de ánimo.<p>

- hmmm… bueno... como te dije, me llamo Antonio, pero me puedes decir Toño, soy un año mayor que tu ¿sabías?, te llamas Lovino ¿cierto?  
>¿Puedo llamarte Lovi?-<p>

Ni me había percatado de que me siguió, adiós a mi lugar secreto de plena tranquilidad. Al rato no se fue y me continuo hablando, suspire… estos iban a ser unos días largos.

_(Jueves 2 de agosto )_

Dos semanas han pasado, este idiota a venido sin falta cada receso y a pesar de ignorarlo, él no se aleja de mi lado ¿estará bien del cerebro?... Total... se la pasa hablando y hablando de lo que pasa cada día. Un día me conto sobre sus dos amigos, Gilberto y Francisco, decía que odiaban que les dijera así, pero a él era de nacionalidad española, su RAE era importante y debía ser digno ciudadano, pronunciación y manera de escribir perfectos... Aunque en realidad termino por dar a entender que amaba molestarlos solamente. También me hablo de su amor por lo tomates, decía que amaba comerlos solos o con un poquito de sal, me di cuenta que en ese aspecto coincidíamos. Y justo ahora me prometía que haría una delicia de paella para mí, me pregunto que si me gustaban los tomates, me dio por querer responder, pero no hable, seguí haciéndome el de oídos sordos, "escuchando mi música", hace cuatro días que solo me pongo mis audífonos sordos, le he estado escuchando sin mostrar grado de interés cuando en realidad esta persona me está resultando agradable y divertida... Es idiota, pero no es malo.

_(Viernes 3 de agosto)_

De nuevo eran ellos tres, suspire y me di la vuelta, me iría a casa antes de que me vieran.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-

Me arrinconaron de la manera menos gentil sobre la pared, les mire con un poco de indiferencia.

-hola emo presumido de mierda, tu puto abuelo no nos ha pagado el préstamo de este mes así que me liare contigo-.

-...-

-¿Qué hacemos con él, Señorito?-

-hmmm golpéalo en el estómago y que sea doble ya que cuenta por su hermano...-

- ¿y porque no mejor traemos a Feliciano y le jodemos la puta cara de niño perfecto también? quiero ver correr un poco de sangre-

Alzo la vista y le miro amenazante.

- no querido Ivan, antes hice un trato con esta bazofia, solo golpéalo a el-.

El turco me da un golpe terrible en el estómago y luego el russo le sigue de la misma.

-si no lo aguantas deberías decirle a... ¿Cómo? Rómulo-

-que nombre tan patético jaja-

Le sigue el turco.

- dile que deje el trabajo, que salga patitas a la calle si no te gusta ser mi juguete personal... Pero te advierto... Nadie contratara a tu abuelo  
>por viejo y pobre-<p>

Jadeante tras el dolor me botan al suelo y caminan como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

El juguete del Señorito Roderich, él sabía que una vez Feliciano y yo quedamos huérfanos mi abuelo nos adoptó, pero él no tenía grandes fortunas, el padre de ese hijo de puta lo contrato, y tras saber que el nieto del lacayo de su padre estudiaba en su misma escuela me tomo como su entrenamiento por "derecho"… le detesto, no puedo decirle nada ni defenderme porque el es un mamón hijo de papi hipócrita, necesitábamos el dinero, estuvimos ya una semana sin comer antes, solo pan mohoso y un poco de queso, si, en esas condiciones estábamos, mi hermano enfermo y paro en un hospital que no podíamos pagar.  
>Es asqueroso lo hipócrita que puede ser la gente. Frente a su padre y la sociedad Roderich es amable, buen estudiante, carismático, educado, tierno, y el número dos en la lista de las chicas (el uno es mi estúpido hermano), pero yo conozco su verdad, él es un chico que se divierte de la miseria de las personas como yo, si fuera por el todos, se retorcerían en sus pies y los besarían, los dos lacayos de este... Iván y el turco que cuyo nombre no recuerdo, son hijos de un acusado mafioso russo y un ex convicto.<p>

Me levanto a duras y camino al jardín al que siempre voy, me encojo y abrazo mis piernas. Frente a ellos no me podía poner indefenso, aun cuando sé que me aterran y me hacen sudar frio, cada que se acercan tengo miedo... Mucho miedo...apenas son golpes... quien sabe que podría ser mañana, bien una navaja empuñada en mí no es nada para Iván el ruso… me aterra, pero no puedo decir nada, tenía que callarlo.

-¿eh?-

¿Acaso llovía?, mire el cielo y no halle nube alguna. No podía parar de llorar, y antes no lo había sentido, pero tenía una punzada terrible en donde recibí los golpes, tome con ambas manos el origen de mi dolor y apreté soltando un suspiro y una mueca mientras mis lágrimas no paraban de caer.

-¿Lovi? ¿No te has ido a casa?-

Abrí los ojos a la par y temblé, no esperaba encontrarme con alguien a esas horas, no conteste, esperaba se fuera sin más... ¿Porque debía ser él?

-¿te pasa algo?-

Pero a quien engaño, si estamos hablando del pesado al que he ignorado y no se ha apartado de mi lado por mas idiota que le haga hacer, solo no le mire, no hable, me quede en silencio como siempre… o tal vez fue un silencio diferente, porque pude sentir unos brazos rodeándome de manera protectora, me estremecí.

-Toda la semana… he hablado sin parar… y tú me escuchaste, puedes hablarme de lo que quieras ¿vale?, no me iré… estaré aquí, apoyándote… solo deja de llorar, una cara tan mona como la tuya no debería estropearse con esas dulces lágrimas.

Negué.

-No te he escuchado…-

Escucho su risa y le miro de reojo, señala su oreja.

-no estoy sordo ¿vale? Cuando te conocí bien escuche tu música a todo volumen, pero los últimos días no ha habido sonido alguno.-

Me asombro y desvió la mirada sorprendido.

-n-no pienso decir nada… -

-hmmm… entonces ¿quieres ir a…?-

Se levanta y yo le jalo la mano bajando la mirada.

-s-solo…-

Cierro fuerte los ojos y le miro asustado.

-Quédate conmigo… -

Abre un poco la boca y forma una cálida sonrisa que hace que de alguna manera me sienta mejor, me hace sentir seguro. Se sienta a mi  
>lado y me abraza fuerte.<p>

-s-solo es por ahora… no te acostumbres… bastardo-

Digo con un hijo de voz acurrucándome a él.

-Está bien, el jefe te va a proteger.-

-¿el jefe?-

Le miro de reojo nuevamente con seriedad y este asiente riendo.

-Así me dice mi hermano Joao y mis amigos.-

Se ríe y se talla con una mano la nuca.

-Dicen que soy muy protector y mandón.-

-no lo dudo ni poco-

Embozo una sonrisa baja y luego suelto una leve risa.

-Oye! –

Nuestra mirada se encuentra durante unos leves segundos… no me había percatado, ¿sus ojos siempre habían sido así de lindos siempre?


End file.
